


The Better They Taste

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Biting, But there's some bombass vigilante justice, Chakra control for interrogation, Dirty Talk, Every KakaSaku trope imaginable, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Heartfelt campfire conversations, Kakashi gets his though, Kakashi's wandering eyes, Light Bondage, Non-explicit reference to minor character rape, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sakura has a mystery tattoo, Sakura is a Top, Seduction Mission, Shameless Smut, Stripper!Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura, Surprise Yamato, Tag As I Go, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: There was no way Kakashi hadn’t figured it out now based on her reaction, but he remained as calm and collected as ever. For some reason, it bothered her that he didn’t react - it almost felt like a personal affront. Sakura had spent her shinobi career working her absolute ass off to keep up with her teammates, and she did so without the help of a bloodline limit or a bijuu. She was twenty years old, outranked the rest of Team 7 on paper, was one of the best medic-nins in the world, and Kakashi didn’t even have the gall to be concerned about seeing her naked.ORSakura gets sent on a seduction mission with Kakashi and proves that she's not a little girl anymore.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 144
Kudos: 732
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. The Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apologize for the endless KakaSaku tropes. This was basically just an excuse to have Sakura strip to a particular song I like, and then a plot just kind of... happened. No major warnings for this chapter - just endless flirting and Sakura's profanity.
> 
> P.S. Sakura is a badass and that's the only way I'll ever write her.

“...A B-rank mission?” Kakashi sighed.

The Godaime had little sympathy for the jounin. “Get over yourself, Kakashi. Even if I did have something more interesting to offer you right now, I wouldn’t send you on it. You’ve spent maybe five days in the village over the past two months. Can’t have you running yourself ragged.”

Kakashi groaned pitifully. “I just want to soak up the joy of fieldwork before I spend a life resigned to this desk. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’m not denying you a mission, Hatake!” Tsunade barked. “You’ll get a B-rank and you’ll damn well like it! Sometimes, I think you’re trying to get yourself killed to avoid taking the Hokage gig when I retire, and I’ll have none of it. You can’t die to avoid work.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

Shizune snorted into her hand from her place next to the Hokage’s desk, and Tsunade’s eyes narrowed at both of them. “What was that?”

“Nothing, Hokage-sama!” Kakashi chirped with a smile. “The mission?” 

The blonde woman sighed. “You’ll be accompanying Sakura on an espionage mission in Tea Country. She’ll take lead because she’ll be doing the bulk of the work. Your role is to support her when needed, eliminate obstacles, and--”

“Bust her out if shit hits the fan, got it,” Kakashi interrupted. “Anything else?” His hand was reflexively twitching to reach into his flak jacket for his copy of Icha Icha, but given Tsunade’s current mood (and the fact that he wanted to keep all of his limbs), reading during a mission briefing was not advisable.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Meet Sakura at the gate at 5:00am. Pack civilian clothes and something to cover your scar. You are dismissed.”

Kakashi slid his book out of his chest pocket and departed with a light wave.

\---

With the slam of the door, Tsunade and Shizune burst into laughter. 

“You’re cruel, Tsunade-sama! He has no idea.” Shizune cackled, brimming with excitement.

The Godaime laced her fingers under her chin. “Serves him right for bitching. I was going to send him on an easy solo assignment, but this is so much better. He’ll be _mortified_.”

Shizune’s onyx eyes gleamed with mischief. “Does Sakura know that Kakashi is accompanying her?”

“Nope,” Tsunade giggled. These days, the most exciting part of her job was assigning missions, so she would take any opportunity she had to fuck with her rude soon-to-be-successor and her overworked apprentice. “You know what this means, Shizune?”

Her amused assistant was still grinning. “What, Tsunade-sama?”

“Guess who gets to cover all of Sakura’s shifts at the hospital?” Tsunade sang while pulling out a jug of sake from her desk drawer.

“Wait, what?!”

\---

Hatake Kakashi slouched back to his apartment as leisurely as one would expect. He had opted to fill his time with A-rank and S-rank missions over the last few months, and his home would inevitably be as dusty and minimalistic as he left it. To be fair, his statement to Tsunade was only partially a lie - he really did dread the paperwork that came with Hokage-dom. 

However, his main reason for taking so many difficult missions was a profound sense of boredom.

With the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi lacked a sense of purpose. He was able to pull rank and take challenging missions, but when he was not working, he felt lost. Even though Team Seven had formally dissolved upon Sasuke’s defection, he had spent years fighting for them and with them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai spent swaths of time away from the village with ANBU, and Sakura, the only member of Team 7 to attain the rank of jounin, split her time between working at the hospital and missions. He hadn’t been assigned to a mission with any of them in nearly three years, and he could count the number of times he crossed paths with them in the past six months on one hand. The more unsettling part was how much his students seemed to have grown every time he saw them. 

It made him feel old. 

“Hey! Kakashi-sensei!”

 _Speak of the devil._ He turned in the direction of the voice to see Sakura waving from the entrance of a tea house, a stick of dango in hand. She lightly jogged to catch up and surprised him with a strong side hug, narrowly avoiding smudging syrup from her dumplings onto his mask. Kakashi curiously looked down at the head of pink hair nestled into his shoulder and realized that she had gotten a little taller since their last run-in. He also noted with equal parts fascination and horror that her breasts pressing against his side had grown, as well. 

She pulled away with a sweet smile. “How have you been, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Oh, I’ve been fine,” he said casually with a happy crinkle to his eyes. “Just got back from a three-week mission in Suna, and I’m glad to not be breathing in sand.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes and bled skepticism. “Interesting... Suna must have molecular sand for it to filter through your mask.”

“Maa, maa, bad joke,” he chuckled. “How has everything been at the hospital?” 

“Really good! Shishou said that when she retires, I’ll be ready to take over as the head of the hospital. But in the meantime, I’m still going on missions to keep my combat skills fresh,” she said with excitement, before dangling her stick of treats in front of Kakashi’s face. “Want a dango?”

Kakashi scrunched his nose. “Not a chance.”

Sakura shrugged and proclaimed, “Your loss!” before sucking one of the sweets into her mouth. 

His brain awkwardly stuttered at the sight of her hollowed cheeks. “Aren’t you usually at the hospital at this time of day?” Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded before swallowing her bite. “Tsunade-sama let me leave my shift early today. I have a couple of errands to run for before I leave for a mission tomorrow morning.”

“Oh yeah, the one I’m supporting you on,” he affirmed, fully expecting that she was aware of his role. Sakura, however, flushed dark red - her clenched fist and sudden shallow breathing instantly had him on guard. 

“Goddammit!” Sakura shouted, causing surrounding civilians to flinch. Looking around, she toned down her volume, but it had no real impact on the force of her anger. “ _That bitch!_ She _knew_ and that means she did this on purpose,” she muttered to herself. “This has to be punishment for confiscating her alcohol last week. It _has_ to be.”

“Wait, is there a problem?” Kakashi asked tentatively. He certainly did not expect such a strong reaction. In fact, he was hoping she would be excited to travel with him, and he was surprised by a hard pang of rejection. “I know we haven’t been assigned to a mission together in a while, but I thought you’d enjoy a chance to work with your old sensei.”

She laced her fingers into the back of her pink hair and shifted her weight to her heels, taking a deep breath. “What did Tsunade-sama tell you in the briefing?”

Kakashi went through a mental checklist. “Support you, cover scar, kill anyone that gets in your way,” he ticked off. 

“Oh, fuck me!” Sakura cried. “She definitely did this on purpose. Ugh! I’ll see you in the morning, Kakashi-sensei.” With the signature poof of the teleportation jutsu, she disappeared. 

Kakashi could read between the lines of Sakura’s embarrassment. His support role made much more sense - kunoichi were rarely sent on seduction missions alone. His brain traced back to a comment she made earlier about needing to run errands for tomorrow, and that took him down the dark and slippery path to imagining what she could possibly be doing to prepare for such a mission.

 _Nope, don’t go there,_ he thought to himself. Having a support role in this mission meant that he needed to protect Sakura and he could not afford distractions, especially distractions of the imagining-his-former-student-naked variety. 

He didn’t know whether reading Icha Icha would help or hinder, but he figured he would try it anyway.

\---

Sakura was being sent on a fucking seduction mission with her former teacher. Not just any seduction mission, but she was going undercover as a _stripper_. Her shishou’s sense of humor was so cruel. 

There was no way Kakashi hadn’t figured it out now based on her reaction, but he remained as calm and collected as ever. For some reason, it bothered her that he _didn’t_ react - it almost felt like a personal affront. Sakura had spent her shinobi career working her absolute ass off to keep up with her teammates, and she did so without the help of a bloodline limit or a bijuu. She was twenty years old, outranked the rest of Team 7 on paper, was one of the best medic-nins in the world, and Kakashi didn’t even have the gall to be concerned about seeing her naked. _Well, I’ll be damned if he leaves this mission thinking I am anything less than a grown-ass woman._

She quickly formed the hand signs for a henge. It wouldn’t work against anyone that knew her chakra signature, but it gave her relative anonymity as she slinked into one of Konoha’s adult stores.

Her first priority was finding outfits to dance in. For better or for worse, her breasts had grown since her last seduction mission, and she needed new lingerie. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a lacy red number, and she tucked it under her arm and continued sifting through the rest of the rack. It only took another minute before she found a second - shimmering black material with fishnets. 

Sakura felt confident enough in her abilities to only require two outfits for this trip, but the most crucial part came next: footwear. She had a pair of black heels that would work perfectly with the second outfit, but she needed something to match the red slip. Scouring the store, she found a pair of red boots with a spiked heel and knew instantly that they were the right choice. They were sexy enough to match her outfit, but also comfortable and casual enough that she could wear them for a night out in Konoha. 

On her way to the register, she remembered a note in the mission scroll about the target preferring blondes, so she snagged a medium-length blonde wig. Many kunoichi felt comfortable using a henge during seduction missions, but Sakura found an almost perverse enjoyment in playing dress-up. She was a woman that prided herself on professionalism, but frankly, playing a role and dancing for the attention of a crowd made her feel drunk with power. She could deal with pigs pawing at her in exchange for the heady rush of shedding her inhibitions on stage. 

She took her place in line behind a familiar looking brown-haired man. It took approximately two seconds for the man in front of her to recognize her chakra signature and turn around, and another two seconds for the mutual horror to register - Sakura under a henge with her arms full of barely-there lingerie, and Yamato holding a large purple dildo. 

“Sa---” Yamato started, and Sakura placed her index finger on his lips.

“Don’t speak,” Sakura interrupted. “This didn’t happen.” 

They never spoke of it again.

\---

5:00am came too soon for Sakura’s taste. She blindly felt around her nightstand to turn off her alarm and sat up groggily. The mission briefing said to meet at 5:00am, but with Kakashi-sensei as her partner, that easily gave an extra hour to get ready. After a quick shower and breakfast, she mosied out with a small pack containing her clothes and a few inconspicuous weapons.

She was not surprised to find herself alone at the gate. It was a little after 6:00 - she hadn’t bought herself enough time, apparently. She, unfortunately, didn’t have Naruto for free entertainment either. Luckily, the 20 minutes she spent picking blades of grass from the ground ended with the sudden appearance of her former sensei. 

“Yo.”

“You’re late,” Sakura said dryly. 

“Well, I was---” 

“Save it,” Sakura interrupted, waving him off. “Let’s go.”

They traveled at a moderate pace and in comfortable silence. It would take a day and a half to travel to Tea by road, so they sought to make it the border of Fire Country by nightfall. As Sakura had gotten older, she found enjoyment in quiet mission travel. It was such a contrast from the stuffy antiseptic air of the hospital, and she found the rhythmic release of chakra to her feet to be almost therapeutic. 

But Sakura was not blind - she could almost see the gears turning in Kakashi’s head. He lasted about two hours before he inevitably asked the burning question he had carried with him.

“Have you ever done a seduction mission before?” 

Sakura’s eyes narrowed. _Of course._ “Yes. Multiple, in fact.” She felt her surge of irritation from the previous day return. “I’m not a teenager anymore, Kakashi-sensei.”

“Maa, maa, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just know how hard the first seduction mission can be,” he backpedaled, recognizing her anger. 

She kept pushing ahead but turned to face him with a steely gaze. “All kunoichi are trained to do seduction missions. I was prepared. But even if I wasn’t, I’m a medic-nin. I’m not afraid of naked bodies, and I’ve been in and around plenty of them.”

“Understood,” Kakashi appeased. “Well, it sounds like you’ve got it under control.”

“Damn right,” she said with a smirk. Sakura wanted to tease him a little about _his_ control, especially since Kakashi still didn’t know that they were headed to a strip club. There was a niggling little part of her that was eager to see his reaction when she stepped onstage. 

Her playful thought ground to a halt when she sensed foreign chakra - three different signatures. She gave the signal to halt, but Kakashi had already stopped just behind her. He made a subtle move to slide a kunai out of his holster, but Sakura shook her head gently. She could already tell that taking lead was his instinct, but she wanted a chance to burn off some steam with a fight. Two shinobi emerged in front of them, and one approached slowly from the back. Physically, there was an obvious mismatch - of the two men in front of her, one was bulky and nearly a foot taller than her. The other was lanky with lean muscle. They thought they would be able to overpower her. 

_Fine, let them believe it._

Sakura’s personality flipped like a switch. “O-Oh no! Who are you?” she stammered fearfully. The pink-haired kunoichi added a gentle quiver to her hands and bottom lip, lowering her eyes to the ground to demonstrate a proper dose of fear.

The larger shinobi wore a sleazy grin, sneering, “We’re just wandering through and noticed a sweet little piece of ass like you. Spend the night with us, princess. We’ll make it worth your while.” 

Sakura swallowed her disgust. _Of course, they’re perverted rogue nin._ “Please, I’m just a genin,” she begged. “We just want to be on our way.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the slightest crinkle in Kakashi’s eyes that belied amusement.

The large man’s expression darkened before he grabbed her wrist, and it was done in less than 30 seconds. She twisted out of his grip, breaking his wrist in the process before delivering an uppercut to the jaw that knocked him out instantly. The lanky man in front of her lunged at her with kunai in hand, but she flash-stepped behind him to deliver a crushing blow to his kidneys. 

Two down.

Kakashi was prepared to engage the shinobi approaching him from behind, but not before Sakura sprinted by, grabbed the enemy nin by the collar of his jacket, hoisted him in the air and broke his nose with a blow from her forehead. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed him up, delivering a quick but devastating blow to his side before he hit the ground. 

Sakura felt the adrenaline of battle still surging through her veins, and she was sure that she wore a cocky smile as she cracked her knuckles.

“And that’s what you get for fucking with the Godaime’s apprentice! Read your bingo book, assholes!” 

Kakashi sighed. 

\---

They set up camp at the border just before nightfall. 

Sakura felt a certain sense of nostalgia as she rolled out bedrolls while Kakashi started the fire. Not a perfect nostalgia - that would only be complete with Naruto and Sasuke’s perpetual dick-measuring contest. Though she certainly missed them, she was more than happy to actually be able to sleep tonight without hearing them bickering.

Her eyes roved over Kakashi’s form as he lit the fire with a small katon. Her former sensei never seemed to age, though having perpetually silver hair seemed to play a role in that. He was a far different man from the one that became her sensei when she was twelve. The Fourth Shinobi War tested Kakashi by forcing him to confront a teammate he long thought dead, revealing that much of his trauma was the result of a madman’s plot to end the world. He had many secrets, and she was not foolish enough to underestimate the power of a shinobi’s past. She doubted that he would ever forgive himself, but a little bit of closure had lightened him considerably, at least from her perspective.

The hardest part to reconcile with, however, was that Kakashi was a _man_ and she was no shrinking violet of a girl anymore. When Kakashi returned from his last S-rank, injured, of course, Sakura had healed a gaping stab wound in his right shoulder. Kotetsu and Izumo had found her in the hospital, begging her to go to Kakashi’s apartment because the stubborn shinobi had returned blatantly bleeding and proclaimed that he was going to “sleep it off.” She had climbed through his apartment window just in time to catch him actively passing out as he pulled his shirt overhead. 

She had instantly gone into medic mode and healed his injury, but a traitorous part of her brain devoured the sight of the rippling muscles of his chest and arms. Yes, Kakashi had great chakra control, but he also possessed the sheer physical strength to scale a cliff with one hand. Even through the overwhelming stench of blood, there was a woodsy masculine scent that made her stomach flip-flop. Sakura may have shaken her tendency for male infatuation, but there was something about a gorgeous torso that made her want to---

Sakura shook off the memory and the feeling of desire sitting low in her navel. A mission was no time to slide down that slippery slope.

She sighed deeply. It was a warm summer night, but she always loved sitting close to the fire. The comforting aroma of burning wood lingered in her hair for hours after. She removed her flak jacket and tugged her outer shirt over her head, bemused when she caught a slight shift of Kakashi’s eyes in her direction.

“My tits aren’t even out, sensei,” Sakura chided, not really caring whether he saw her in only her bindings, mesh shirt, and jounin pants hanging low off her hips. The pink-haired kunoichi spotted a light blush peeking over his mask, and she grinned at his embarrassment over being caught.

“How crude,” Kakashi retorted playfully. “And I’m not your sensei anymore, Sakura. We’re both jounin now.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, before settling down next to the fire. “Crude, says the man who reads porn in public. And whatever you say, Kakashi- _senpai_.”

The silver-haired man sighed in a way that implied tragic misunderstanding. “Icha Icha is a work of art, not porn. And senpai doesn’t feel right, either. Just Kakashi.” Kakashi sat down next to her, removing a kunai from his pouch to absentmindedly spin it around his index finger. 

Sakura hummed before trying it on for size. “Kakashi,” she murmured. “I’ll try, but you’ll have to forgive me if I slip up. I called you sensei for eight years, you know.” 

“Sakura, you’re not making me feel any less old,” Kakashi said wryly. 

“You’re practically a geriatric at 34. You know, I have a wonderful collection of canes at the hospital.”

Kakashi was trying to disguise it, but Sakura noticed the way his eyes flickered over the mesh covering her skin. She would have plenty of time to tease him on this mission, so she held back her sly smile and decided upon a subject change. 

“So… How are you feeling about being the future Rokudaime?” 

Her former sensei slumped forward into his hands. “Don’t remind me. I’m already tired just thinking about it. How are you feeling, future Head Medic?”

Sakura tilted her chin up to the sky, collecting her thoughts. 

“I don’t know. I honestly have mixed feelings. I’m not like my teammates that thrive in battle. I want to protect people, so still being able to still heal at the hospital gives me purpose.” She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “But there’s something about being in the field that makes you feel so... alive, you know? That thin line of focus that separates you from life and death. Feeling the crunch of an enemy’s bones under your fist. That kind of thing.” She flushed a little at her last statement, realizing that she sounded like a violent maniac. 

Kakashi sat silently for a few more beats, letting her words sink in. “I do understand that. I won’t say that I’m totally comfortable with the idea of being stuck behind a desk for the foreseeable future, but the paperwork is better than war, and I suppose that the greatest dream of a Hokage is peace.” 

His former student cracked a light smile. “I’m just glad you don’t think I’m crazy for enjoying cracking ribs.” 

“Oh no, you definitely are,” Kakashi teased. 

Sakura reached for her gloves and smirked. “Sounds like you want a couple of ribs cracked, Kakashi. I can help you with that.” 

He threw his hands up in surrender. “I’d rather not.”

The golden moon hung swollen in the sky, and the silver-haired ninja peered up. They sat comfortably, enjoying the peaceful night before Kakashi finally spoke again. “I think you’re wrong, though.” 

Sakura cocked her head. “About what?”

“You do thrive in battle,” Kakashi said, brown eyes shining with an intensity she was not used to seeing from him outside of a deathmatch. “Watching you fight is almost a work of art.”

She could feel her cheeks flush from the compliment. “You really mean that?” Sakura whispered, looking away shyly.

“Aa,” he nodded. “Power and grace usually don’t go together, but they suit you.”

It meant more than she thought it would. For the longest time, she had lived in Naruto and Sasuke’s shadow, but finally, she could stand on her own. Her strength was a source of fear for many, but... 

She smiled and tucked a lock of rose-colored hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Kakashi.” She could see a shadow of a smile behind his mask and it warmed her in a way that had nothing to do with the fire burning in front of them. 

“Well, Sakura-chan, you should get some rest. I’ll take the first watch,” Kakashi said, pulling out his well-worn copy of Icha Icha Tactics.

Sakura scoffed. “Eight years and nothing has changed. You’re still a night owl.”

“More like a mid-afternoon owl,” he responded with a happy crease of his eyes while Sakura stood up. She yawned and stretched up, elongating her spine by reaching to the sky. Kakashi’s eyes were apparently drawn to a splash of color peeking just over the edge of the hip of her jounin pants, because he asked, “Is that a tattoo?”

“Still staring, I see,” Sakura teased. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get to see it sometime.” 

She put a little extra sway in her hips on her way to her bedroll.


	2. Grown-Ass Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi ponders, and Sakura completes the mission with a bit of flair that Ibiki would be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have appreciated all of the reviews so much! It inspires me to knock out the rest of this even faster. :) I hope a taste of sexy badass Sakura will fuel you until I can crank out the pure smut coming in the next chapter.
> 
> Quick warning: this chapter includes references to rape of minor characters (nothing explicit). I've been watching too much Law and Order: SVU lately and Sakura takes on a bit of a Detective Benson personality. 
> 
> The final chapter should be out within a week or so.

Kakashi pondered his former student as she slept soundly.

_Sakura was different._

And he felt kind of guilty, honestly. It was no secret that he spent most of his time with Team 7 trying to nurture Sasuke and Naruto, who lacked adult role models and impulse control - for obvious reasons. Frankly, he understood what it meant to be emotionally stunted, but Sakura being well-adjusted and requiring little extra direction had left him totally stumped. Luckily, Tsunade had stepped in where he had failed, molding Sakura into the force of nature she was now. Kakashi would never forget the shock he felt when Sakura unearthed him from the ground with her fist.

But post-war Sakura... was fascinating. She was a little harder - a little rougher around the edges. It took a lot to scandalize Kakashi, but hearing her profane vocabulary never ceased to amuse him. The no-nonsense personality of her youth had turned into confidence and the ability to command an operating room or a battlefield alike. She preyed on people’s tendency to underestimate her, proven by her systematic crippling of the three rogue ninja who thought she was simply a defenseless girl. Watching her fight was both impressive and… attractive, if he was being honest with himself. 

It was something about the way she _looked_ after the fight that stuck with him - the streak of enemy blood on her forehead, the way she soaked up the post-battle adrenaline by licking her lips and wearing a cocky grin that said _try me._ On top of that, Sakura was obviously perturbed by his assumption that she had never done a seduction mission before, and he was still wrapping his mind around the fact that she _had._ He would never admit it aloud, but the phrase “I’ve been in and around plenty of naked bodies” kept rattling strangely around his brain. 

Kakashi could reconcile her change in personality and increased capacity for bloodshed with minor mental gymnastics, but what he saw under the mesh of her shirt was more difficult to cope with. Sakura was not what many would consider a traditional beauty.

She was better. 

Sakura had a petite frame, but her upper body was packed with muscle. In the glow of the firelight, he drank in the sight of the subtle swell of her biceps, the sculpted muscle of her abs. He had never been more glad for his mask to hide his reaction when she had caught him staring. But when she stood up to stretch, her jounin pants barely clinging to the perfect curve of her hips, he caught a fateful glimpse of pink. 

The fucking tattoo… it was too much. The desire to see it in its entirety ran sickening circles through his mind. _“Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get to see it sometime,”_ she had lilted, her gorgeous back dimples peeking through the mesh as she walked away. Sakura knew exactly what she was doing, and it left him imagining the way she might gasp as he tugged her panties down, sinking his teeth into her innermost thigh---

“You’re a sick bastard,” he muttered to himself, interrupting his train of thought. _But Sakura is of age,_ a helpful and apparently demonic part of his brain supplied. _She hasn’t been your student for years._ A fair statement, but it didn’t change the fact that his former student could bend him into a pretzel if he made an unreciprocated move.

He used that fact to tamp down his building desire for the remainder of his watch, but when it came time to sleep, his dreams invented countless ways to see the crease of her hip.

\---

They departed early the next morning, opting to arrive at the village by mid-afternoon. Traveling by tree this time, Sakura explained the plan. 

“About an hour out from Zurui Village, we’ll switch to civilian wear. It will attract less attention given the skepticism that religious leaders in Tea hold toward shinobi. I will meet with the client at the club for the mission briefing, and return to the hotel to provide any additional information. You will be my eyes and ears at the club, and I’ll use the old signal if I need you. Got it?”

Kakashi remembered the development of the signal all too well. Naruto and Sasuke always had a penchant for creating a ruckus when trouble came knocking, but Sakura asked for a more subtle way to attract Kakashi’s attention in a crisis. Considering her chakra control, he came up with a high-pitched whistle that she could create using chakra vibrations. Unless she was surrounded by S-class shinobi, it would only be heard by her sensei’s exceptional ears. 

“Yes. By the way, what is the name of the club we’re going to?” he asked curiously. It had been ages since he had been in Tea Country, but it was worth a shot to see if it was a place he recognized.

“Tentoku,” Sakura replied.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. “Heavenly Virtue?” 

She responded with a light smile and sealed her lips.

\---

The remainder of the journey to the village was painless... until it came time to book their rooms. 

“I know you would be content to sleep in a box on the street, but I’m not putting up with a shitty room right now. I want to soak in a real tub,” Sakura argued with the silver-haired man.

Kakashi sighed with exasperation. “A bed is a bed, you know. Why pay more money if it serves the same purpose?”

The pink-haired kunoichi’s eyes narrowed. “Unlike you, some of us need our beauty rest.”

Kakashi let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched at his chest, offended. “How dare you!”

“No fleabags,” Sakura hissed. “If you’re that hung up on money, we can share a room.” Sakura dragged Kakashi by the forearm toward an inn that advertised in-room onsens. Warning signals flared in his brain, but before he had a chance to protest, they were standing at the front desk.

“One room, please. With two beds,” Sakura politely requested. 

The concierge, a young man who had been very casually investigating his nail beds upon their arrival, informed her that the only remaining room available had one bed. Kakashi cocked his eyebrow questioningly in her direction, but she had taken the key and was already halfway down the hall.

“Yo,” Kakashi called out to her. “One bed?”

Sakura unceremoniously ignored him, and he followed her into the room. The heavy door slammed behind her and she unsympathetically replied, “Quit your bitching, Kakashi. You’re a big boy and you can handle sharing a bed with your mission partner.” 

Kakashi sighed. Her inner Tsunade was showing. 

Sakura fell backward onto the warm and comfortable bed, clutching the covers to her chest. “Soooo much better than a bedroll,” she moaned into the pillow. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her childlike display and unceremoniously dropped his pack on the floor. “I’m going to wash up and scout out Zurui.” The village itself was fairly large, home to major religious centers in Tea, and ironically, the country’s largest Red Light District. However, Kakashi learned very quickly that knowing the lay of the land had value in any mission.

“Sounds good,” Sakura exhaled dramatically, still hugging the covers. “I’ll head to Tentoku shortly to check in with our client.”

“Affirmative, _taichou._ ” Kakashi gave a mocking salute to and headed off to shower. 

He chose to ignore the one-finger salute she held up in reply. 

\---

“Wow, Konoha sent me a pretty one, eh? I didn’t know they made shinobi like you.”

Sakura could already tell the client, Daisuke, was a sleazebag. He was a chubby middle-aged man with a bald spot, gold chains dangling across his chest like a badge of misplaced honor. 

She returned his salacious grin with a charming smile, meant to disarm. Threatening a client wasn’t explicitly prohibited, but highly discouraged. That being said, she wasn’t going to suffer this fool any longer than necessary. “I know approximately 700 different ways to kill a man without ever getting caught. Which one would you like me to demonstrate?” Sakura asked, danger thinly veiled in her voice. 

Daisuke’s face froze in horror. _Okay, maybe a little too harsh._ “I’m kidding,” she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Mostly.

He laughed nervously, still holding an obvious sense of apprehension. Really, she was doing him a favor - if Daisuke underestimated her and tried to cop a feel, he would regret it in a broken bones kind of way.

Daisuke coughed and continued. “This shinobi has been a regular at my club for the last two weeks. I can’t prove that he’s the reason two of my girls have gone missing, but he was the last person they gave lap dances to before they disappeared. And not only that… well, you’ll see. He gives off a bad vibe.” His nose wrinkled as if he was remembering a particularly foul smell. “We haven’t had a new disappearance in a few days, but my remaining blonde dancer dyed her hair out of fear. If you can use your freaky ninja magic to make yourself blonde, I know he’ll ask you for a dance.”

It took every fiber of self-control that Sakura had to keep from rolling her eyes. _Freaky ninja magic? Ugh. No respect._ “So you want me to dispose of him.”

“Yes,” Daisuke nodded. “And in a way that won’t be traced back to the club.”

Easy enough. Sakura wasn’t kidding when she said she knew 700 ways to kill a man. “And the missing dancers?”

The owner shrugged. “They’re probably dead. Nothin’ I can do now.”

 _You pig!_ Sakura wanted to scream, but she held her composure. “Do you have any of their clothing still?”

Daisuke frowned. “Probably. I’d have to ask the other girls.”

 _Thank god._ “I’ll arrange with my backup to collect it. If the girls are alive, he’ll be able to find them.”

“Backup?” he questioned with obvious irritation. “I only requested one shinobi. I’m not swimming in money. Business is hurting being down two dancers, you know.” 

Sakura barely restrained herself. “Missions of this kind are inherently risky to kunoichi and are never performed without backup for obvious reasons. You pay both of us, or we’re out.”

“Fine, fine,” Daisuke grumbled. “You know how to dance?” He wagged his eyebrows at her in a way that made her want to wipe that look off his face with her fist.

“This isn’t my first time,” she said coolly. “I’ll get the job done.”

He still seemed skeptical, but let it go. “First dance is at 10pm tonight.”

\---

“Y-You…”

Whatever Sakura had expected upon returning to the hotel room, it was not this.

“You _bastard!_ ” she shouted. Kakashi, or more aptly, _Sukea_ had narrowly dodged her fist with a twinkle in his eyes. Team Seven had spent years trying to remove Kakashi’s mask without realizing that they had _already seen his face._

“Do I look civilian enough for you?” he teased, twirling around in his long green overcoat. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her by the sight of his sharply cut jawline, full lips, and cute little beauty mark.

“Kakashi-sensei...” Sakura trailed off, and Kakashi seemed to eagerly await her response. “You’re so pretty.”

He choked. “You see my face after all these years, and all you have to say is that you think I look _pretty?_ ”

Well, sexy would be a more accurate descriptor, but she’s keeping that one to herself. “All that effort just to hide a beauty mark, huh?” Sakura ribbed with a smirk.

“It’s not that,” he grumbled with obvious displeasure at her reaction. 

“I’d love an explanation later, but mission first,” Sakura said with a suddenly businesslike tone. Kakashi’s light-natured disappointment immediately changed into stone-cold seriousness. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and gave a nod to indicate that she should proceed.

“The client’s name is Daisuke. Apparently, two girls from the club have gone missing, and he’s fairly certain that a shinobi regular is the culprit. Sounds like this shinobi is a real creep, but we don’t know if he’s kidnapping creepy or murdering creepy, so Daisuke will provide you with some clothing for your ninken to use for tracking. I’ll snag the shinobi when he shows his ugly mug, gather my information, and take care of him.” 

_Take care of him_ had a host of meanings. Though it was an often necessary part of being a shinobi, Sakura hated killing - it went against her fundamental nature as a medic. That was not to say that she was non-violent, but she would always seek a way to remedy a problem that didn’t end in death.

“And my role?” Kakashi asked. Sakura paused for a moment, her brain short-circuiting as she watched his lips move. 

“You sit your pretty ass down at the bar with a virgin daiquiri and let me do the work.” She noted Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the word pretty. “If I need you, I’ll find you. Otherwise, when Daisuke gives you the clothes, send your ninken to find the girls. I’ll use the signal if I need help.”

Kakashi nodded, before asking with curiosity, “What about your civilian disguise?”

“Ah-ah,” she chided. “It’s a surprise.”

\---

Kakashi’s _pretty ass_ didn’t get the daiquiri because Sakura suggested it - probably. He felt naked without his mask, and hiding his face behind the gaudy drink gave him something to take his mind off the fact that Sakura had neglected to mention that Tentoku was a strip club. 

Somehow, the brothel that the silver-haired ninja had conjured in his mind seemed less stressful than this. If that was the case, at least Sakura would have been getting naked out of his sight. But now, he would inevitably face the body of his former student that he had been working very, very hard to keep himself from thinking about. Her strong reaction to finding out that he was her mission partner made even more sense now. 

It was nearly showtime, and Kakashi’s hands were already shaking a little. Nervousness, excitement? He couldn’t really tell. But as the lights darkened over the room and the stage lit up, his pulse quickened.

He honestly didn’t recognize her at first. Sakura donned a medium-length blonde wig, but it was unmistakably the same figure that his eyes had roved over the previous night. The sheer red lingerie provided more coverage compared to the other dancers, but it tantalized by only barely shielding the skin underneath. It dipped down low between her breasts, and the bottom brushed the very top of her ass. His vision traced down her long legs to the tall heels of her edgy red boots as they clicked across the stage.

Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat when she started to dance.

_I should know better by now  
But it’s twenty to two and you know that I want some  
I should be drinking ‘em down  
But he poisoned my mind any time that I’m on one_

The song pulsed through the speakers and Sakura moved with seductive grace. Her hands slid down to her hips before dragging back up, lightly stroking over her own breasts like the shadow of a lover’s touch. She reached for the pole and she slowly dipped down to the floor before driving her hips up against it. In a display of strength, she gripped the pole using one hand and one leg, showing her creamy thighs to the audience as she spun around. Seamlessly, she slid onto the floor, crawling on her hands and knees with a sexy arch to her back, ass swaying from side to side. 

In a move that nearly shattered Kakashi’s resolve, Sakura made direct, deliberate eye contact with him. Her jade eyes were rimmed with kohl, half-lidded and sultry as she mouthed the final line of the verse: _“You know the worse they are, the better they taste.”_ She sealed the deal with a flick of her candy pink tongue against the pad of her index finger, biting her lower lip suggestively as she peeled her body off the floor. 

_Fuck,_ he was hard. Kakashi wanted to wind the clock back and deck the version of himself that had ever assumed Sakura was some innocent flower. Not only was she completely comfortable dancing on stage - she was obviously loving it. She soaked up the attention, teasing the men in the front by edging up the sheer covering on her lingerie and allowing them to tuck dollar bills into the side of her panties. 

_Oh my god, I can’t behave,_ she mouthed as she slowly peeled lace overhead. Unceremoniously discarding the lingerie over her shoulder, Sakura’s hands wound into her faux blonde hair, tugging it back to expose the delicate skin of her neck as she rolled her hips.

 _Take it off. Take it all off,_ the dark voice in his mind chanted. He devoured the sight of her abdomen, rippling muscle that was free of scars - a rarity for shinobi, especially of her caliber. She kept touching herself as she danced, fingertips digging into her thighs, and he found that the barrier of professionalism he had maintained was crumbling with every inch of revealed skin. 

What would Sakura look like touching herself for him?

Sakura turned around, legs spread as she bent down at the waist to touch the ground. She gave a cheeky jiggle of her perfect ass, and Kakashi muffled a groan imagining pulling her into his lap. As she arched her back up, she had stealthily unhooked her bra, letting the fabric fall away. Her hands were cupped against her chest as she tossed a saucy wink over her shoulder. She spun around, and with one more swivel of her hips, she bared her breasts to the crowd.

 _God, she has the prettiest pink nipples._ Kakashi swallowed hard as he realized that he would give anything to have them in his hands, in his mouth. Her emerald eyes had found him in the crowd again, and she murmured, _“I’m starving so give it to me,”_ grinding her center against the pole. Kakashi realized with disappointment that while he could see a portion of the tattoo in the crook of her hip bone, the majority of it was still hidden by her red panties. He found himself cursing the topless-only nature of the strip club, wanting so desperately to take her back to the hotel room and---

By the time the song had ended, Kakashi was already counting down the minutes until he could relieve the throbbing of his arousal. He was absolutely fucked but needed to focus on the mission. His eyes tracked Sakura across the crowd, gently tossing her cash backstage before walking the floor topless. She was almost immediately approached by a man that moved like a shinobi. _That must be the target._

Even without the Sharingan, the man _felt_ like a chuunin. He was remarkably average looking with sandy brown hair, the only distinction being a diagonal scar on his right cheek. However, Kakashi immediately sensed what he liked to refer to as a _taint_ in the man’s chakra. Sakura was right about the creep factor.

Her offer of a dance had been well-received, and the man had slipped an arm around Sakura’s waist as they waded through the crowd to the private rooms on the opposite end of the building. He felt a flare of heat in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place at the sight of the man touching his mission partner.

“Uh, Sir?” The bartender interrupted his train of thought. “Daisuke asked me to give these to you,” he said before passing two pairs of lacy black panties across the bar. 

_Subtle._ “Oh, um, thank you,” Kakashi replied awkwardly, pocketing the garments and ignoring the thinly veiled look of disgust from the patron sitting to the left of him at the bar. He slipped quietly out of his seat, making for the back exit into the alley he had scouted out earlier. With a quick bite to his thumb, he summoned Pakkun and Bisuke. 

“Hey guys, I have a job for you. Track this scent,” he placed the scraps of lingerie on the ground, “and find these girls. If they’re alive, bring them back here. If not, well… report back.”

Kakashi didn’t know if a pug could show judgment on his face, but Pakkun was making a strong effort. “Got it, boss. Nice disguise, by the way.” 

They took off quickly, and Kakashi slid back into the club. He had only just reclaimed his bar stool when he heard the high chakra vibration of Sakura’s signal. His senses took on razor-sharp focus, and he easily traced the signal to the farthest private room. He tread lightly but quickly to the room in question, and upon placing a hand on the doorknob, the bouncer at the end of the hallway yelled “Hey!” Kakashi quickly formed the signs for a simple genjutsu, one that merely suggested that Kakashi was not a threat and should be allowed admittance. With a glazed look in his eyes, the bouncer walked off in a daze back to his station. 

He slipped in through the door prepared for battle, but found that Sakura had the situation handled. The target was tightly bound to a chair, and his topless comrade was perched on the hips of the enemy nin with a kunai to his throat.

“Ah, perfect,” Sakura acknowledged his arrival with an approving murmur. “Now we can get down to business. How ‘bout you tell my partner why you’re such a piece of shit?”

“Fuck you,” the enemy nin spat back at her.

“Ah, did you forget what we had discussed?” Sakura growled into his ear, digging the kunai into his neck hard enough to draw blood. “I thought we had a deal that you would spill your guts or I’d spill them for you.”

The target took in a shuddering breath before his secret fearfully rolled off his tongue. “I-I took the girls. But they’re not dead! I promise!”

A predatory smile graced Sakura’s lips. “And that’s the only reason you’re going to leave with your life. But that’s not the whole story, is it?” Her other hand reached down and grabbed the man’s crotch with a steely grip. The man whimpered, and Kakashi reflexively flinched, even though he was fairly certain the man deserved it.

“I kept them and had some f-fun with them…” he uttered, barely above a whisper.

“Fun?!” Sakura barked as she tightened the hand between his legs, the man choking back a cry of pain. “You raped them!” 

He was audibly crying now, begging for her to let him go. Kakashi was wondering why Sakura had called him here, but she seemed to read his mind. “My partner here is bringing those girls back. And I’m going to show them exactly what happens to a sick fuck like you.” The man’s eyes widened and he began struggling in his bindings. Even nearly naked, Sakura’s face was positively wicked. “Your fate was sealed the moment you took those girls.”

Kakashi felt the return of his ninken before he spotted them. With a pop, Pakkun and Bisuke appeared with two girls leaning on each other for support. They were both young and strikingly pretty, but they were barely covered in tattered clothing and it was obvious that they had been held against their will for some time. Their long hair was matted and dirty, and their expressions were of mute shock. He walked slowly toward them, not wanting to alarm them with a sudden male presence. Unfurling a scroll from his robe, he procured two cloaks and gently draped them around the girls. They appreciatively curled the fabric around themselves.

Sakura held a steady grip on her kunai, addressing the girls over her shoulder. “Hello, ladies. I apologize for taking so long to get to you. I will heal your wounds shortly, but I need to take care of this problem first,” she said in a soothing voice. Her hand between the man’s legs lit up with green healing chakra and Kakashi gave her a curious look that she entirely disregarded.

“You’re lucky, you know. I am the only one in the Five Great Nations that can perform this irreversible procedure.” She paused, a cruel smile gracing her lips. “I call it chakra castration,” 

The enemy nin immediately began screaming, but she quickly dropped her kunai and covered his mouth. “Shhhh, you’ll miss the details, and that’s the most important part.” 

Kakashi couldn’t see what she was doing with her chakra scalpel, but he could see the man jerking wildly beneath her. “The main result is that it will become medically impossible for you to hold an erection. Any medic can technically perform that part, but you will be pleased that my chakra control is great enough for an interesting addition.” He fought against her even harder, but she continued on. “If you even think about violating a woman again for _fun,_ your chakra system will send you into a cytokine storm that will kill you. How does that sound?”

Sakura pulled the chakra scalpel from the man’s groin and ignored the weak muffled cries coming from underneath her. She concluded with a deadly promise. “If you set foot into this village, I will find you and end you.” 

In a sudden and alarming shift of personality, Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Kakashi. “Sukea, could you and the boys please take the trash out?” 

Honestly, Sakura’s display had scared the everloving shit out of him. She had called him not for assistance, but for an _audience._ With a display like that, she could be Ibiki’s successor. “Yes, _taichou._ ” She rolled her eyes, and with quick hand seals, Kakashi, the ninken, and the enemy nin were gone.

\---

Sakura swallowed hard as she watched Kakashi disappear with the enemy nin. The years had taught her that she had a knack for T&I, but it brought out a side of herself that she wasn’t completely comfortable with yet. 

Nevermind that. She tamped down the tendrils of rage and reached for calm. It was time to heal.

Sakura turned toward the two girls, shivering underneath their cloaks. “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” she soothed. “My name is Sakura, and I’m a medic. I know you’re scared, but I want to check you both for injuries. I’ll let you know if I need to touch you, but I can heal any surface wounds without contact, okay?”

The taller of the girls was the first to respond with an almost imperceptible nod - the other still seemed to be reeling. “I’m Hina,” she whispered. Hina slowly slid the cloak down, and Sakura’s hands lit up with healing chakra. She slowly roved over bruises on Hina’s thighs, rope burn on her wrists, and small abrasions on her back. Sakura did not sense any internal injuries and gave a slight nod and smile before pulling her hands away. 

Hina pulled the cloak back over her shoulders and turned to the other girl. “Yui, it’s okay. She’s just here to help us.” Hearing her name from Hina’s lips seemed to break Yui out of her stupor. 

“O-Okay,” Yui uttered, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she brought her cloak down. Hina gave a reassuring squeeze on her forearm before Sakura approached and began healing. 

Yui had more wounds than Hina, and it took nearly twice as long to heal her. “He got Yui first - she was down in that basement for nearly a week before he got me,” Hina said softly. 

Sakura felt a pang of empathy. She could only imagine how terrified they had been. “He won’t bother you anymore,” she said with certainty. “But, if you find yourself having repeated nightmares or being triggered throughout your day, please come visit the hospital in Konoha. We have a program - mostly for kunoichi that have been through trauma, but we accept civilians as well. You both are strong and you will make it through this,” Sakura reassured.

Both girls sat in somber silence for a minute before Yui mustered the courage to ask a question. “You could have killed him, right?” Sakura hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Why didn’t you?”

Sakura tilted her chin thoughtfully before responding. “I am a shinobi, but also a medic. I don’t take life needlessly. Frankly, I was furious enough that I would have loved nothing more than to kill him for what he did to both of you.” Her gaze turned steely. “But killing him would end his suffering too quickly. He deserves a lifetime of pain for his actions. I brought you here first to show you that you have nothing to fear anymore.” 

Hina smiled at Sakura. “T-Thank you. We are indebted to you.”

“I hoped you would say that.” Sakura grinned, barely disguising a sense of mischief. “Shower, rest up, and we’re going to have a little chat with our good friend Daisuke tomorrow morning.”

\---

When Kakashi returned to the club, he was pleasantly surprised to see Sakura lingering by the bar. Her top was still gone, but she wore a smug look on her face like it was a full outfit. 

“That was fast,” she said with a light tone of surprise.

“Handling scum is a passion of mine,” Kakashi declared darkly. Sakura smiled in approval, leaning her elbows back onto the countertop. He would swear until his dying day that he did everything in his power to maintain eye contact, but with her chest arched out toward him, he found it difficult to keep his gaze from being drawn south. Of course, Sakura caught his eyes wandering and smirked. 

“Are you having trouble being around so many nearly naked women? I would have thought you had a high threshold for this sort of thing, given that you read porn all the time,” she teased, her fingers gently brushing his arm in a flirty gesture. 

_You’re the only one I’m struggling to be around,_ Kakashi wanted to say, but he couldn’t admit that she was having such an effect on him. It was… unprofessional.

Sakura didn’t give him time to respond before she started strutting off in those saucy red boots. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Kakashi called out in alarm.

Turning around, Sakura approached him with the same sultry eyes she had used on stage. She pressed the length of her lithe body against him, raising up onto her toes and breathing into his ear, “Don’t you get it, Kakashi-sensei? I like dancing for you.”

He was left utterly speechless as she swayed her hips every step of the way back to the stage.

\---

 _Maybe I took it a little too far,_ Sakura thought, giggling to herself at the memory of Kakashi’s flushed shell-shocked face. The warm thrum of the drinks she had between dances made the night air feel even more delicious on her skin as she walked back to the inn, spinning around in her civilian dress.

Sakura had only intended to tease her former sensei a little bit. Honestly, she had just anticipated him to be a garden variety pervert - she thought that he would be a little embarrassed and she would gain satisfaction from making him sweat. But, she saw the way his eyes darkened from across the room as he watched her dance, and the look he gave her was nothing less than pure, unfiltered desire. 

_He enjoyed it._ His attention and focus were locked on her the entire time, and it heated her from head to toe. Sakura thrived on how powerful and electric she felt on that stage. Really, she had no obligation to go back and dance after they had completed their mission, but there was a part of her that wanted to confirm the intensity of his desire. 

It wasn’t Sakura’s imagination. She tested him with every sexy move she had in the book, and his willpower lasted until her final two dances before he stiffly retreated back to their hotel. Kakashi knew she could take care of herself on her way home, and she appreciated his vote of confidence.

 _Was he taking care of himself now?_ The thought slithered into her mind before she had the time to stop it, and a picture slowly developed - her former sensei, leaning against the bathroom wall and fisting his cock as he thought of her dancing on stage. Heat pooled low in her belly, deep-seated arousal that nearly stopped her in her tracks outside of the hotel room door. 

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath and let herself in. Kakashi was sitting shirtless on the edge of the bed, peeling the purple stripes off his face, and she had entered right as the last one came off. The sight of his muscular upper body alone would have made her dizzy, but the handsome crooked grin he sent her way made her knees go weak and left her clutching at the wall for balance.

Kakashi, bless his gentlemanly tendencies, flash-stepped before her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist to stabilize her. This did nothing to help, however, because she was immediately drowning in the musky, masculine scent of his cologne. She shifted her weight against him, and let out a soft moan of delight before she could contain it. His arm stiffened for a moment, and she wondered for a moment if she had frightened him.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi asked with barely disguised concern. “I can smell liquor on you.”

She peered up at him through the veil of her own pink hair, feeling relieved to not have the pressure of the itchy wig on her scalp. “Just had a f-few drinks,” she said, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. 

“Take me to bed,” Sakura commanded, pointing her finger straight ahead and giggling softly at the slurred sound of her own voice. Kakashi’s cheeks flushed, but to his credit, he kept whatever witty comeback was brewing in his head to himself. He gently led her to the bed, and she flopped face-down onto the mattress. Clutching the pillow to her face, she sighed with relief and sprawled out. 

She barely noticed the lack of Kakashi’s presence until he reappeared with a glass of water on her nightstand. Bleary eyes looked up at his silhouette and she smiled softly at Kakashi hovering beside the bed before taking a much-needed drink. He flicked the lamp off, and she felt his weight settle next to her. She could see his profile in the moonlight, and it sparked a question before she could control herself. 

“I liked dancing for you. Did you like it, too?” Sakura asked, a little more shyly than she intended.

Sakura watched his lips curve up into a smirk that she found incredibly sexy. 

“I did. Would’ve liked it better without the wig, though,” he murmured in a husky voice.

“Alright, I’ll be a pinkie next time,” she mumbled into her pillow. “Told you I’d show you I was a grown-ass woman.” 

His low, deep chuckle was the last thing she heard before she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Taste by Betty Who, and this whole fic was inspired by the super sexy music video. Check it out!


	3. Pancakes and Private Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets his dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out that I like writing this a lot, so y'all get an extra chapter! I intended for it to be three and done, but man, writing sultry Sakura dancing is my JAM. As a forewarning, I hope you're ready for a little bit of Dom!Sakura. Don't worry, Kakashi will get his own shining dominant moments in the next chapter. 
> 
> The song used in this chapter is Gimme by BANKS. All of her music is amazing, but I particularly like this one.

_“K-Kakashi… oh god, p-please!”_

_He nuzzled his cheek into the soft skin of her thigh, teasing creamy flesh with lips and tongue and teeth. “Patience, Sakura. I won’t leave you wanting,” he murmured before returning to her slick seam. Mewls of pleasure escaped her gorgeous parted lips, and he drank them down as greedily as her nectar._

_“Please, sensei--un--fuck, yes!” Wanton pleading spilled from her mouth and trailed down the curves of her body - music to his ears as he stroked her clit with his tongue. He felt her ankles cross behind his back, drawing him even closer. He pinned her hips up against the wall in response. “I’m s-so close, please--”_

Kakashi jolted awake, a crease of sunlight shining directly into his eyes. He shot up, blinking hard and disoriented for a moment before a mess of pink hair came into focus. _Sakura?_ His mind slowly caught up with his body, memories from last night filtering in. 

Oh fuck. _Sakura._

Unlike the kunoichi beside him, he was stone-cold sober when he returned to the inn, though he was anything but composed. Watching sinuous Sakura on stage had tested his resolve, and it was nearly broken in its entirety when she pressed her body against his, breathing into his ear that she liked dancing for _him._ She climbed onto the platform like a queen claiming her throne, radiating pure sexuality. Every movement was calculated to tease him, leave him wanting more, and god, he wanted _everything._

Kakashi greedily drank in the sight of her curves for more songs than he could count, but his willpower was finally broken when she sank to her knees and spread her legs. Her hungry jade eyes offered an invitation, and he knew that if he didn’t leave right at that moment, he would be tempted into taking her right there on the stage. 

He slipped out into the back alleyway, wove quick hand signs, and appeared in their shared room. Ripping his overcoat from his body and unceremoniously tossing it aside, he slipped his hand under his waistband, roughly stroking his cock. He let out a harsh groan that seemed to echo in the room, his nerve endings amplified and receptive after being taunted with delectable skin for so many hours. For all of the issues it had caused him, Kakashi wished that he still had his Sharingan. He would sacrifice all one thousand jutsu he had copied to be able to play the images of Sakura over and over again, a private film to be enjoyed by only him. 

Alas, the memory of Sakura spread open for him would have to suffice. It didn’t take long - he thought about the way hungry jade eyes would gaze up through thick eyelashes with his cock filling her mouth, and his entire body convulsed as he came into his hand.

As the pleasure subsided, the shame filtered in. Hatake Kakashi, _the future Rokudaime,_ had just jerked himself off imagining his former student sucking him off. He felt like a goddamn hormonal teenager. 

He washed his hands, shed his shirt, and slipped into a pair of dark sweatpants removing the remainder of his Sukea disguise. Wearing colored contacts always irritated Kakashi’s eyes, though far less now that he didn’t have the finicky Sharingan to tend with. Plucking the contacts out, he plopped them into contact solution before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kakashi was actively pulling the purple tape off his face when Sakura stumbled into the room. 

She was wearing a little floral pink sundress that came to about mid-thigh, and he immediately caught the scent of candy-sweet liquor emanating off of her. Making eye contact with him, her cheeks flushed and her knees buckled. Alarmed, Kakashi rushed over and caught her, and she inhaled sharply and _moaned._ Heat pooled at the base of his spine at her sound and his body went taut with tension. The small of her back felt perfect under his hand, and it took every ounce of control he had to hold back from showing her exactly how wild she drove him. 

But there was no way Kakashi would take advantage of Sakura when she was drinking. Teasing was one thing, but if she was serious about wanting him, he was going to ensure that she remembered every moment of it.

 _“Did you like it, too?”_ she had asked, and it felt like the Sakura of old for one brief moment. She was seeking approval, and he knew he could never lie to her. His only reservation was that she had been in disguise. 

_“Told you I’d show you I was a grown-ass woman.”_ She had not ever voiced that to him, in fact, but he knew without a doubt that she had succeeded.

 _Speaking of which…_ He bundled the blankets over the residual arousal from his dream, and his eyes ran over Sakura peacefully sleeping in bed. Her dress had hiked up over the course of the night, showing off shapely legs and the thighs he had just been dreaming about. If he was a lesser man, he would be running his hands over them. 

“Still staring, huh?” Sakura’s grainy voice broke through his reverie. Kakashi met her green eyes, still fogged with sleep, and he was positive that she could see the naked embarrassment on his face. She rolled onto her back and stretched with a light groan, her joints cracking audibly. The extension of her arms caused her dress to ride up even farther, revealing a glimpse of white cotton panties. “Fuck, my head is killing me.” Her hands lit up with green healing chakra and she pressed them to both of her temples, gently easing her hangover. 

“How did you sleep?” Kakashi asked, keeping his voice soft and low to avoid triggering more pain.

“Like a rock,” Sakura declared. “Ugh, I don’t know why I kept accepting all of those fruity monstrosities from the bartender. Sweet liquor will be the death of me. How ‘bout you?”

“Really well,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Sakura pulled her hands away from her head, feeling obvious relief from her headache. “I would like to state, for the record, that you would not feel quite as great if we stayed in one of those fleabags you had your heart set on.”

Kakashi had slept very comfortably, but it wasn’t because of the bed. He usually found it terribly difficult to relax when he shared a bed with anyone. When he was sixteen, an ANBU kunoichi with whom he had a casual relationship had stayed the night, and he woke up to her frightened voice saying his name. It turned out that she had reached over to touch him in his sleep, and he had subconsciously pressed a kunai to her throat in response. The end result was six months of vaguely threatening messages left in his locker, accompanied by a variety of dead woodland creatures. That was enough for him to swear off intra-ANBU sleepovers. 

Even though it had been many years since the incident, he still found himself apprehensive about sharing a bed. Sleeping next to Sakura, though, he felt completely at ease. Kakashi couldn’t even remember the last time he slept all the way through the night. 

“Whatever you say,” he acquiesced. The clench of her jaw gave away how irritated his casual response left her, but she simply rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom. 

Kakashi took the opportunity to change into his uniform. Tugging his mask back over his face, he figured they would be able to leave Zurui as shinobi with the mission completed. He had just pulled his long-sleeved jounin shirt over his head when Sakura emerged from the restroom, looking substantially more alert. She approached her pack that she had leaned up against the opposite wall, crossed her arms, and lifted her dress. 

Heat surged through his body at the sight of Sakura in only her panties. Unlike yesterday, she wasn’t moving with the intention of impressing anyone, but it didn’t stop him from admiring her curves as she bent over to slide her spandex shorts on, or the way her back muscles rippled as she tugged her ruby red top over her pink hair. Quickly sliding her sandals on, she made her way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Kakashi asked curiously. 

“Oh, I need to go threaten our client,” she casually remarked over her shoulder. “And then we’re going to get some pancakes.”

“Wait, w-what?” Kakashi stuttered. “Why?” 

His pink-haired mission partner groaned with irritation. “Because he’s a piece of shit. And because pancakes are delicious,” Sakura replied obviously. 

Kakashi pulled his flak jacket overhead before following her out the room, hot on her heels. “Sakura, we shouldn’t be threatening our client,” he said with a hint of reprimand. “Why are you terrorizing the guy that’s paying us?”

She stopped in her tracks before turning around, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. “Kakashi,” Sakura seethed with a deadly serious tone. “It seems you’ve forgotten, but I am lead on this mission. Those girls were shackled in a basement for over a week, and their boss didn’t even have the decency to care about whether or not they were alive. I am going to put the fear of god in that fucker, and then we are going to get coffee and pancakes because I cannot play twenty questions with you without caffeine in my bloodstream.” 

Yikes. Sakura was not a morning person like she was in her youth. 

“Crystal clear, _taichou.”_

Luckily, even an old man like him was fast enough to dodge her fist.

\---

“I’m s-so sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” Daisuke begged, Sakura’s hand fisted in the collar of his shirt. She was vaguely aware of Kakashi twiddling his thumbs behind her, wanting nothing to do with the abuse of a client. Hina and Yui stood beside him, watching with awe as Sakura lifted the much larger Daisuke off the ground with one arm.

“These girls aren’t your cash cows,” she spat. “They’re human beings! Hire a better fucking bouncer and treat them with respect!” 

Daisuke’s legs weakly kicked in the air as he choked out, “I will, I will! _Please_ let me down!” His chubby face was cherry red as he struggled to breathe. 

Sakura planted his feet back on the ground but maintained her grip on his shirt. His legs quaked under him as she added another demand. “Put these girls on paid leave until they are ready to return to work.” 

“What?!” The sleazy club owner’s eyes bulged at her words. “This ain’t a charity, lady!”

The kunoichi pulled him to within a hair’s breadth of her face, and she snarled, “You almost left them for dead, you piece of shit! Paid time off, or I’ll _take care of you_ the way I took care of the other guy.”

Hina coughed behind her and piped in. “Daisuke, you really don’t want what she did to the other guy.” The pretty dancer looked much more lively than the previous night, and she made a gesture that mimicked a snip of scissors, causing the color to drain from her boss’s face. 

“D-Done, it’s done!” Daisuke shuddered, and Sakura suddenly released his collar. He stumbled backward and fell to the floor, grasping at his neck and trying to catch his breath. 

When he looked up, Sakura held out a perfectly manicured hand.

“Payment, please,” she said with a saccharine smile. 

\---

Kakashi found himself equal parts terrified and turned on whenever Sakura did this.

As a shinobi, Kakashi was cool and calculated - he recognized the value in rules, and also in breaking them. Jaded from many years of service, however, he was apt to complete his mission and get the hell out. Sakura wasn’t all that different from him - she was a rule-follower through and through, but the difference was that she was driven by a powerful moral compass. Under it all, she was still the same girl that wanted to heal the deep wounds of her teammates. She wanted to right the wrongs of the world, and this was her way of healing not only the physical suffering of these two girls but the psychological as well. 

It warmed the blackened cockles of his heart, even though it gave him a bit of a fear hard-on. 

He watched with amusement as Sakura managed to bully their arrogant client into procuring their mission payment. She shooed Daisuke away, and he bolted from the room. 

Sakura addressed the girls with softened eyes. “I know it’s not much, but I wanted you to have a chance to take a break from dancing. I hope you remember what we talked about yesterday. Come to Konoha if you need help. We have resources, okay?”

Both girls smiled and chorused, “Thank you, Sakura-san.”

Hina’s eyes flickered to Kakashi, and back to Sakura. “Why does your handsome partner cover his face?” Hina prodded. Kakashi felt himself blush under his mask at the compliment, and Yui hid a small snicker behind the back of her hand.

“Beats me,” Sakura shrugged. “Probably because it falls under the category of a lethal weapon,” Sakura said with a wink. The silver-haired ninja choked as all three girls giggled. 

“Well, Yui, Hina, we have to be on our way. Best of luck to you,” Sakura said with a gentle bow. The girls reciprocated, watching them with a curious look before heading to the dancer quarters. 

They quickly slipped out to the streets of the Red Light District, which Kakashi found to be remarkably quiet in the mid-morning. He didn’t know where exactly they were headed, but Sakura was borderline speed-walking and humming “pancakes, pancakes, pancakes,” so he could hazard a guess that she already had a spot in mind. 

It turned out to be a little mom-and-pop breakfast place a mere block from their inn. “Booth, please,” she requested of the host, and they were led to a spot in the back corner of the restaurant. Sakura flopped into the booth, the skin of her legs sticking loudly to the vinyl as she scooted over to lean against the wall. 

“Ahhhh,” she sighed. “Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day.”

“No way,” Kakashi remarked dryly. “I couldn’t tell from your ode to pancakes.”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed before retorting, “I’m a medic! Sometimes, breakfast is the only meal I have time for in a day, and it is definitely the superior meal.” Her tirade was interrupted by the waitress asking for their drink order. “I’ll take a coffee with cream and sugar, and he’ll,” Sakura waved vaguely in Kakashi’s direction, “have his black.” 

The waitress shuffled off, and Kakashi gave Sakura an incredulous look. “I don’t know if it was safe for Tsunade to make you lead on a mission. Are you going to order my food for me, too?” 

Sakura scoffed, “Don’t be a shit, Kakashi. Everyone knows that you hate sweets. I would bet my left tit that you drink your coffee black.”

“I like that one, though,” Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Sakura asked sweetly. 

“Oh look, the coffee is here!” he proclaimed. The distraction appeared to work because Sakura was soon cradling her cup in both hands, looking upon it with adoration.

“Ahhh, the nectar of the gods,” she moaned after her first sip. The waitress asked for their order, and her green eyes sparkled with mirth. “I would like a full order of pancakes, and he’ll have miso with eggplant.” Sakura made direct eye contact with Kakashi as she ordered his food, and her lips curled up in a knowing smirk. 

_Dammit._ He threw his hands up in defeat. “I concede.”

“Damn right,” Sakura threw back at him with a saucy wink. She stretched her legs out under the table, her left ankle brushing against Kakashi’s shin. “God, my legs are so sore from dancing. I can’t wait to try out the onsen tonight.”

He couldn’t quite tell if she was trying to tease him with the light touch, but after last night, Kakashi wouldn’t put it past her. “Are we not heading back to Konoha after this?” he asked, puzzled.

“Of course not! Tsunade gave us a week to complete this mission. It’s not my fault that she underestimated the efficiency of our partnership.” She laced her fingers under her chin, looking remarkably like her shishou in that moment. “What do you say? Take a little vacation time to catch up with your former student?”

Kakashi swallowed hard. Frankly, he wasn’t sure how long his iron-clad willpower would last - he was a gentleman, not a saint. Even though the logical part in his brain worked very hard to convince him of how terrible of an idea this was, he was honestly enjoying spending time with Sakura. She was whip-smart, full of fire, gorgeous, and had been flirting with him relentlessly throughout the entire mission. He had to see it through. 

“Sure, why not,” Kakashi finally agreed. 

Sakura smiled brightly before clinking her coffee mug against his, encouraging him to take a sip. He prepared his usual evasive measures for drinking without revealing his face, but Sakura interrupted him. “You know, you don’t have to wear your mask in front of me anymore. I’ve seen your chin, you’ve seen my boobs - we’re even.” 

Mask dangling loosely around his neck, Kakashi sputtered into his cup. 

“In what way is that equitable?” He noted with interest that her eyes were glued on the way his lips moved, and she bit her own in response. She must have caught herself because she suddenly straightened up in her seat.

“Well, I’m a medic. I’ve already seen all of you except your face, and, well…” Her eyes darkened as they flickered down to his lap. 

A shudder ran down his spine at her heated gaze, but the moment was broken as the waitress gently placed their food in front of them.

“Pancakes!” Sakura cheered. “Itadakimasu!”

\---

“Ohhhh gods, that’s good,” Sakura moaned, sinking deeper into the open-air onsen. Her calves had been on the verge of cramping all day--dancing in four-inch heels all night did a number on her--and the hot water soothed her aching muscles. She thanked her lucky stars that she was able to convince Kakashi to splurge on a room. 

Speaking of Kakashi… 

“Stop being a baby and get out here already!” 

“Maa, maa, I’m coming.” A moment later, Kakashi’s head of silver hair skulked around the corner and he stepped out onto the deck, towel hooked on the sharp angle of his hips. Honestly, it took every ounce of kunoichi-trained composure to keep herself from blatantly ogling the rippling muscles of Kakashi’s chest, peppered with scars large and small.

 _Beautiful._ Sakura’s mouth watered with the desire to taste every mark on his body, and she hoped that the heat of the bath covered the way her chest flushed at the thought. His eyes shifted to the side, and she found it particularly adorable the way he slouched, barely disguising his nervousness over sharing a bath with her. 

Sakura gave him a sly smile. “I’ll cover my eyes if it makes you feel better,” she teased. Without waiting for an answer, she slid down to her chin in the water and laced her fingers in front of her face. She waited for the telltale splash of Kakashi entering the bath before lifting her hands. He looked even more delicious with a sheen of moisture over his biceps.

“This is nice,” he groaned lightly.

“Says the man who was ready to book a fleabag,” Sakura jested.

Kakashi sighed, defeated. “How many times do I have to admit that you were right for you to be satisfied, Sakura?”

“I’m never satisfied, Kakashi. You should know that by now.” Her words dripped with innuendo, and she sat up taller, water just barely covering her breasts. It was meant to be a tantalizing invitation, but unlike the previous night, Kakashi was being tentative. He was averting his eyes and his face held a sense of shame.

Sakura’s look softened. “Shit, am I coming on too strong? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, sensei. I just thought…” she trailed off. Her pulse raced, suddenly wondering if she had irreparably damaged their relationship. 

The silver-haired man shook his head gently. “Fuck, Sakura, it’s nothing like that.” He inhaled deeply as if to keep his words from spilling out unimpeded. “You’re too important to me to just be some casual fling. And I’m, well…” he paused. “Too old for you.” _I was your sensei,_ went unspoken.

The rosette cracked a smile. “Kakashi, are you telling me that you’re concerned that you might respect me too much to have sex with me? Have you met the general male population of Konoha? You are a dream.” Sakura replied gently. “In case you forgot, I fought and won a war by your side, and I am fully capable of breaking every bone in your body if you make an unwanted advance.” She couldn’t help but crack her knuckles to prove her point.

“And you wonder why I’m not being forward,” Kakashi muttered, but with obvious relief showing on his face.

“Oh hush,” Sakura chided. Her eyes turned upward, soaking in the sight of the stars through the humidity of the bath. “Men my age are afraid of me, you know. But I refuse to tamp down my personality to be a meek and mild matriarch,” she said forcefully, remembering the conversation where she had broken off her relationship with Sasuke. But she met Kakashi’s eyes before firmly stating, “You aren’t afraid of me, though.”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi teased. “I watched you castrate a man in front of me. You can be pretty scary.”

The playfulness had returned, and Sakura felt the weight of their conversation lift from her chest. She slid through the water to close in on where Kakashi sat, emerging from the heat to perch herself on his legs. Bringing her face to within an inch of his, she could feel the way his breath caught at their sudden proximity. It made the look of surprise on his face when she promptly blindfolded him with her hitai-ate even sweeter. 

“If I recall correctly, Kakashi, I owe you a dance,” she whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver. “You can take the blindfold off in ten seconds. I want you sitting on the desk chair waiting for me in five minutes. Put your pants back on.” She gently brushed her lips against his cheek before skimming back to nip his earlobe. “I want to unwrap my prize.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura was gone.

\---

Four minutes and 45 seconds later, Kakashi sat down in only his jounin pants. There was no point in pretending he wasn’t painfully hard, so he held back the desire to shift his arousal for the sake of comfort. He still couldn’t believe he was going to fuck pretty pink Sakura tonight. 

_Time._

The bathroom door cracked open and a speaker simultaneously kicked on. A stream of electronic music accompanied Sakura’s entrance, and unlike last time Kakashi had watched her dance, he allowed his jaw to drop. 

Last night’s red outfit was meant to tantalize, but this one was straight out of his darkest fantasies. A scrap of fabric that masqueraded as a top barely covered Sakura’s breasts with a silver necklace dangled between her luscious mounds, and a black thong showed underneath what he would describe as fishnet shorts. The ensemble was completed by a pair of black heels that had the effect of emphasizing her muscular calves. It matched the edge in her voice when she commanded that Kakashi would be waiting for her in _exactly_ five minutes. Her green eyes met his own as she slowly approached from across the room, thighs crossing with every step. 

When she had closed the distance between them, Sakura dropped to her knees.

_At the rock bottom baby crawl, crawl  
I let you lick it from the ground, ground_

She dipped down before curving back up, flipping her rose-colored hair sensually and locking her eyes on him. Crawling up to touch him, her hands sought his thighs, lightly nuzzling them with her cheek in a way reminiscent of his own dream. Kakashi made a move to grasp her hips, but she snatched both of his wrists with a smirk. 

“No touching. Behave yourself," she demanded. Sakura guided Kakashi’s hands behind him and used the opportunity to slip into his lap. Her hands slid up his sides before resting on the chair behind him. With a wanton look, she rolled her hips against his obvious arousal. He groaned loudly at the spike of pleasure he felt, and he could immediately read the approval on Sakura’s face. 

_‘Cause I’ve been drippin’ for your love, love_

In a move that sent him reeling, she leaned back onto his knees, spreading her legs and drawing one delicate finger over her panties. And then she was back on him, breathing heavily into his ear along with the music. _“You can call me that bitch.”_

She alternated between grinding hard against him and drawing away to allow him space to watch the way her body sinned for him. He panted as she undulated before pulling away, bending to the floor to show off her ass. Without any conscious thought, Kakashi reached out to stroke her skin through the fishnets, and Sakura immediately spun around. Instantaneously, she had bound his hands behind him with some sort of chakra cuff. Kakashi made an attempt to tug his wrists apart, but they didn’t budge. 

“It’s a shame you couldn’t behave, Kakashi. I was going to let you take these off of me,” Sakura purred as she wound her fingers into the top of the fishnets. “But, it looks like I’ll have to do it myself.” 

With her legs pressed together, Sakura dipped her breasts down to brush against his face, and he could feel a pebbled nipple through her top. His whole body ached with the desire to take that peak between his lips until she cried out for him. She stepped back, and Kakashi greedily drank in the sight of her newly revealed flesh as she peeled the fishnets shorts off. 

_It’s all signed  
All I can think about is you’re mine  
You and me in my bed at midnight  
You can call me that bitch_

The way Sakura moved against him was pure torture. Kakashi’s hands flexed helplessly in their bindings, and the throbbing between his legs increased every time he felt the warmth of her core against him. Through it all, her gorgeous green eyes never left him. She studied every reaction, devoured every sound she extracted from him. The rosette was controlling her own responses by preventing him from touching her, but he could _smell_ how wet she was under that scrap of a thong. 

“I-I want, _fuck,”_ Kakashi choked out as she made a move so reminiscent of sex that his words faltered. 

“What was that, Kakashi?” she crooned, hands running down the hard planes of his chest.

“I want to see all of you.” He hated the way he nearly whined, but the desire to see every inch of her was all-consuming. 

_Gimme, gimme, what I want, what I deserve_

Sakura’s hungry look belied how turned on she was. Her hands slid to the ties on her top, and she released it, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his tongue over his lips at the sight, and Sakura’s half-lidded eyes darkened as she watched his mouth, her pretty pink nipples tightening into buds.

“You’ve wanted a taste since last night, haven’t you?” Sakura coaxed. “Go ahead.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. She dipped one peak to Kakashi’s lips, and he worshipped it with his mouth, licking and sucking and biting her flesh until it was red and swollen. She shuddered against him, interrupting the smooth sensual movements she had been displaying until now. Sakura’s candy mouth parted in a moan, and he inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her gush of arousal.

Sakura’s hand wove into Kakashi’s hair, tugging his head away and guiding him to her other nipple. “I won’t deny you the left one,” she grinned. “I know it’s your favorite.” 

Kakashi laughed, the sound rumbling low and deep across her chest before he continued to work her with his mouth. Sakura’s hand stayed at the back of his head, pressing him close as she squirmed above him, her little moans peppering the air. When she pulled his hair back again, he made a sound of pure disappointment.

Sakura’s lips found his throat and she went about teasing the skin over his pulse point with her tongue. “Did you touch yourself last night thinking about me?” she murmured. 

He swallowed hard, sure that his cheeks were flushed. The delay in his answer resulted in her sucking skin on the crook of his shoulder between her teeth, and he groaned out, _“Yes.”_ He could feel Sakura’s lips curl into a smile against his collarbone. 

She leaned back, hands settling on his knees as she rubbed herself against his covered cock. “What did you think about?” she questioned, continuing to roll her hips slowly. Kakashi struggled to answer, finding his head foggy from the sight of pink Sakura in her tiny panties. 

“I-Is this an interrogation?” Kakashi huffed. The way she laughed in response was breathy and sexy, and it made his cock throb.

“Of course not. I just want to know what made you _come,”_ she drove her body hard against his for emphasis, “so I can bring your fantasy to life.”

That was a pretty good reason for the truth. “You s-sucking me,” Kakashi gasped, and Sakura lips curled up with a predatory look.

“Very good,” she lilted, lifting her hips up to make room for her hand to lay flat on his bulge. “But you know what, Kakashi? I don’t think it’s very fair that you were able to make yourself come before me. What do you say we make a deal?” Sakura accompanied her words with her hand drawing up from the base to the head of his shaft, and he ached for the feel of her bare skin against him. 

“What kind of deal?” Kakashi asked, desperately lifting to meet her touch. 

Suddenly, Sakura ripped him up by his waist before shoving him onto the bed, the soft mattress breaking his fall. His hands dug uncomfortably into the small of his back, and her smoldering green eyes trailed over his muscular chest. Slowly, she slipped her panties down, revealing a little pink cherry blossom tattoo in the crook of her hip. _The fucking tattoo._ It was even better than he imagined. He couldn't wait to get his mouth on it.

Sakura climbed onto the bed, throwing one leg over Kakashi to straddle his face. His eyes were immediately drawn to her folds hovering over him, parted open and dripping with feminine honey. Trapped between her thighs, the heady scent of her arousal made him wet his lips.

“Wear me like a mask, and after you make me come, I’ll show you exactly what my mouth can do.”


	4. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finally gets her prize.

There was no better way to say it: Kakashi was fucking perfect. 

Sakura’s previous sexual partners were a mixed bag of impatience and fragile egos, as to be expected from men her age. But she could already tell Kakashi was different - his willpower was absolute, and no matter how much he wanted her, he was still holding back. There was no way she would let that fly. 

She _almost_ felt bad that she had to bind his hands. Almost. 

Sakura found great satisfaction in the reactions she got from Kakashi while she danced: the way he gasped when she touched him, the way his hungry eyes watched her, the way she felt his cock throbbing through her skimpy panties. She hadn’t even kissed him yet, but she could tell from the way he worked her nipples that he was talented with his mouth. 

Her train of thought was interrupted by Kakashi’s tongue sliding against her clit.

“F-Fuck,” Sakura whimpered at the sensation, leaning forward to give him better access. Her left hand twined through his choppy silver hair, and her right hand clung to the headboard as she ground into his ministrations. She peered down at the fucking _vision_ of him between her legs, and if she wasn’t holding on for dear life, she knew she would be seeking out his sharp jawline with her callused fingertips. Her silver necklace shimmered in the valley between her breasts as she shuddered above him, and his greedy eyes watched it all unfold with delight.

Dipping his chin down, Kakashi slid his tongue into her wet cunt, and the sudden sensation sent bolts of electricity down her spine. Sakura let out a low, throaty moan as he quite literally fucked her with his tongue, his nose nudging her clit, and she felt the vibrations of him moaning against her skin. She had to be drenching his lips, and he drank it up with zeal as she rocked her hips into his face. 

Suddenly, Kakashi retracted, his breath puffing against her hot, sensitive flesh. “May I use my hands?” he asked playfully.

The slender fingers tangled in his silver hair gripped tighter. “Because you asked so nicely, I’ll let you use one. Pick your favorite.” 

“I’m ambidextrous,” Kakashi said with a smirk before flattening his tongue and drawing it over her clit. 

Sakura rolled her eyes in a mix of exasperation and pleasure. “Cheeky, sensei,” she replied, before reaching underneath him to remove the chakra bindings. “We’ll test your claim later. Keep that other hand behind you.”

With his right hand freed, Kakashi wove it under her thigh and _very slowly_ slipped two fingers inside her. He was a cartographer in dark wonder with the way that he touched her, mapping out how she rippled around him like a wet, swollen vice.

“G-Gods,” she moaned thickly. “You feel so good.” 

Regaining the use of his hand must have empowered Kakashi, because he spoke again, voice gravelly and low. “Do you want me to suck on your pretty little clit, Sakura? Do you want me to make you come?”

A new discovery: Kakashi had a _filthy_ mouth. He was going to be the death of her. 

“Yes, please! F-fuck!” Her words broke as he latched onto the bundle of nerves. She could feel his wicked fingers curling and stroking inside her, and the pleasure rooted deep in her navel, slowly building to a fire licking her from head to toe. Sakura could feel herself jerking against his mouth, driving into the onslaught of sensation. 

Her toes curled against Kakashi’s sides as she felt the throbbing pull of her imminent release, but the feel of his gaze on her skin distracted her for a moment. Sakura peered down, and it was the sight of Kakashi’s gorgeous face, his dark pupils dilated and begging for her to come that sent her over the edge.

Honestly, she may have left her body for a moment. When the pulsing subsided, Sakura was aware of Kakashi’s fingers still gently thrusting, his lips pressing against her folds in the shadow of a kiss. Her throat was a little dry--had she screamed?--and she very deliberately released her iron grip on the headboard finger by finger, letting the color return to her knuckles. Chest still heaving in the aftermath, she looked down at the man between her legs that was smirking with satisfaction. 

“What’s that look for?” Sakura asked breathily. 

In a sudden acrobatic move, Kakashi had tipped her over and flipped her onto her back. His large hands pinned her hips to the mattress, and his face hovered over her middle, appraising the little cherry blossom tattoo that she had gotten with Ino as a drunken dare. (Ino had a bush clover in the same spot.) He dipped down, digging his teeth into the inked flesh before soothing it with his tongue. Sakura’s skin was still overly sensitized after coming, her hips twisting as he devoted his attention to that one spot until she was begging for him - to stop or to fuck her already, she wasn’t totally sure which. 

When Kakashi lifted his head, he made smoldering eye contact with her as he wiped the wetness from his chin with the back of his hand. His wicked smile, complete with a hint of dimple, was enough to make Sakura blush. “Just making one of my dreams come true,” he purred.

“Honestly,” Sakura started, “You are unfair.” Kakashi sat up, stroking his hands over the curves he had been denied earlier. He held her breasts in his warm palms, cupping and stroking them appreciatively. 

“How so?” he asked, fingers circling and pinching both of her nipples at the same time, admiring how she sucked her breath through her teeth at his touch.

The rosette reached up and poked him hard in the chest. “You are painfully attractive but yet you wear more clothes than anyone I’ve ever met in my life, and your _mouth?_ ” She sighed wistfully. “What you just did to me should be illegal. My whole body is still tingling, and I think I forgot my own name for a second.” 

Kakashi wore a look of pride as he slinked up her body, tipping her chin up for their lips to meet. For all the urgency he had displayed while devouring her pussy, he took his time kissing her. She could taste herself on his lips, and the way his tongue moved against hers made her feel the ghost of his tongue between her legs. Sakura couldn’t tell if it was the way he ravished her or the lack of air, but when he nipped her lower lip before finally pulling away, her head was still spinning.

“Deadly weapon,” Sakura muttered, and his grin widened. “Speaking of unfair things, I see that you still have your pants on.”

Kakashi rolled onto his back, sliding his thumbs into the waistband of his jounin pants. She could see the outline of his stiff cock down his pant leg, and it sent a spike of fresh arousal through her. “If I recall correctly, _someone_ made me put my clothes back on with the promise of unwrapping her prize.” His hand slid down to stroke over his hardness briefly, both teasing and an invitation in one. “Won’t you unwrap me?”

The stubborn part of her wanted to argue with Kakashi, but the part of her that desperately wanted to fuck him won out. She tugged his pants off his hips, and his thick cock bobbed up, leaving Kakashi to kick off his own clothing because Sakura’s single-minded hands had already found his hot flesh. She could feel him, heavy and throbbing under her firm grip, stroking as she settled onto her knees. Lifting her ass up in the air, she opened her lips and let her soft tongue lap at the head, never breaking searing eye contact. 

The sound Kakashi made when she took his cock in her mouth would be fantasy fodder for the rest of her life. It was a mix between a groan and a growl, something primal that made her cunt ache, and his hand immediately weaved into her pink locks. Sakura pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip before dragging her wet, open lips down the side of his shaft, landing on twin sacks. She lightly sucked the skin into her mouth, twisting her hand over the head of his cock and looking up at him. Kakashi rewarded her with an uncontrolled buck of the hips. “God, you’re good at this,” he groaned, and her ego purred at the praise.

Sakura pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his flesh and her rosy swollen lips. Her hand continued stroking as she watched Kakashi pant and writhe under her touch. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” she asked seductively, causing him to expel all of the air in his lungs in response. The rosette rather liked the way his mouth gaped at her question. “I’m a big girl, sensei - I can take it,” she said with a wink, before swallowing him to the hilt.

Kakashi’s strangled groan accompanied the twinge of pain in her scalp as his hand pulled at the roots of her pink hair. If he had any apprehension about treating her roughly, it was gone now. “ _Fuck,_ Sakura, your fucking throat is perfect.” The moan she gave in reply sent blissful vibrations down his shaft, drawing out another choked sound from the silver-haired man. Her eyes watered as he used her mouth, hips thrusting up to fill her over and over with his hard cock. His urgency only turned Sakura on more, and she could feel herself becoming even wetter. 

Almost without conscious thought, Sakura reached down to stroke his balls, but her motion only lasted a moment before Kakashi pulled her back by the hair and tilted her head up to face him. The tears that had built up cascaded down, her stormy green eyes taking in the sea of muscle and the look of pure wanton need on his face. In a display of tenderness and adoration, Kakashi’s thumb brushed the moisture from her cheek, and Sakura smiled. 

“Sakura, I want so much more of that, but not until after I fuck you,” Kakashi panted, hanging on to his control by a thread.

The pinkette moved to straddle Kakashi’s glistening cock. Her dripping folds hovered above him, and he was very obviously admiring the slickness that clung to her thighs. “Then fuck me, _Kakashi,_ ” she taunted, arms crossed under her breasts as she expectantly waited.

Sakura expected him to swiftly enter her, but instead, he _very_ gradually sheathed himself within her. Kakashi, in true genius form, had discovered one of Sakura’s guilty sexual pleasures - the feeling of the slow stretch of penetration. “Fuuuuuck,” she moaned as she felt every inch of him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she adjusted to his girth. “You feel so good,” she whimpered, hips shifting as he bottomed out within her. 

“Sakura-chan.” Her eyes met Kakashi’s, and he wore a sinful lopsided grin on his lips. “Ride me,” he growled, pulling back to give a hard thrust. That stab of pleasure sent her into motion, and Sakura rolled her hips over him much in the same way that she had danced. She swayed slightly from side-to-side as she slid up and down on his cock, and his punctuating grunts amplified her own sensation. 

Kakashi drank in the sight of her arched back, leaning up to capture her left nipple between his teeth, and he chuckled darkly as her hips jerked over him. “You like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you, Sakura?” he murmured. “You can bring down mountains with your hands, but you turn into putty under mine.” The way his fingers dug into her waist as he pulled her down onto his cock made her pussy throb. 

“Shut up,” Sakura growled, but her voice came out weaker than she intended. She used two fingers to roughly push his chin to the side, baring his throat to her. Placing open-mouthed kisses along his skin, she inhaled the same masculine scent that made her knees weak the night prior before biting his neck _hard._ She could feel his cock swell inside her, and she pulled back wearing a vicious look on her face. “It seems that I’m not the only one who likes it rough.”

Instead of losing his smug grin, Kakashi slid his hand between their bodies, his thumb drawing sloppy circles on her clit. Her pussy clenched around him, and Sakura felt herself become even more impossibly wet. She was in too deep, her body greedily chasing her release.

“Come for me, Sakura,” Kakashi encouraged before sinking his teeth into her shoulder, a mockery of the way she had bitten him. Her whole body spasmed from the twinge of pain, and Sakura could feel the pleasure coiling in her cunt before it broke wide open. He fucked her through it, and she felt like she was splitting open as she sobbed loudly, writhing above him.

When she came to, she found herself on her hands and knees, only aware of her position for one short moment before Kakashi entered her from behind. Watching her come must have snapped his resolve because he fucked her harshly, the sound of his ragged breathing and her moans filling the room. Sakura would have bruises tomorrow from his grip, but this angle made her feel every inch of his cock, making her fist the sheets. It was something about the feel of his hip bones smacking against her ass - it unleashed something animalistic and wild within her. 

“You’re so thick - splitting this pussy open, _fuck!_ Pound me, fill me up, _sensei--_ ” she begged, barely aware of the words spilling from her lips, only concerned with meeting every thrust. Kakashi’s right hand came up to her face, guiding her face to meet him in a kiss that felt like it existed to rip her soul from her body. When he broke away, Sakura reached up to slide his hand down to her throat, giving a hint of pressure. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Kakashi’s words were jagged, broken by each thrust, and she arched her back even more as he drove into her. 

Sakura’s knees quaked under the pleasurable assault, but she had enough awareness to turn her head to meet his dark eyes with her smoldering green. “Lose control, Kakashi. I want you to fill me with your cum.” 

It was as if Sakura had pulled the safety off of a loaded gun. Kakashi’s face contorted in pure bliss, his hips thrusting erratically and his cock pulsing as he spilled inside her. She moaned softly, riding the waves along with him. When he finally slid from her body, she whined at the emptiness, and they bonelessly collapsed onto the mattress.

The sound of their heavy breathing hung between them, and Sakura wondered who would speak first, but Kakashi lacing his fingers through hers interrupted her line of thought. He lifted her knuckles to his lips, brushing a kiss against them before saying, “You are so incredibly sexy, Sakura.” 

The tenderness of his gesture made Sakura blush, even as their hands separated. A feeling that she couldn’t define was rising up in her chest, and even though she tried to push it down, it was coming to the surface... whether she liked it or not. His charming grin had a way of destroying all of the walls she had constructed.

“Told you I was a grown-ass woman,” she replied with a sassy smirk, and Kakashi chuckled in response as Sakura curled up against his side. 

“I never doubted you,” Kakashi said, sincerity shining in his eyes.

Somehow, he still was taken by surprise when she slugged him in the shoulder. “Says the man who was so concerned that I had never been on a seduction mission before. Nice try.”

Kakashi rubbed his tender flesh with an apologetic look, but it morphed into something she couldn’t identify. After a moment, he asked, “What happens now?” _With us,_ hung unspoken behind his inquiry.

That unexplained feeling was back again in full force, but Sakura mustered a reply. “Well, we still have five more days of our _vacation._ Care to find out?” 

The effortlessly gorgeous smile was back on Kakashi’s face, along with thinly veiled relief. “Of course.”

“Promise me something, though,” Sakura murmured, hand stroking over Kakashi’s muscular thigh. 

“Anything, you insatiable minx,” he growled, his hand reaching down to meet the one pressed against him. Her emerald eyes lit up at the display of aggression.

“The next time you fuck me from behind, choke me.”

He did.

\---

Standing in front of the Hokage’s desk, Kakashi wasn’t keen on following along with the conversation while Sakura debriefed Tsunade on their mission. His eyes kept being drawn to her long legs, to the shape of her body that he had spent nearly a week getting intimately acquainted with. Neither of them was paying him mind, both being drawn into the excited conversation that ensued when Sakura announced that she had successfully performed the chakra castration procedure. 

Eyes roving over her cute little skirt, Kakashi contemplated Sakura. Honestly, he would have never expected his former student to be so _kinky._ She played the innocent act so well, but she had an even dirtier mind than him. Though she had healed the most obvious marks, he knew the reddened spot below her left nipple would take a couple of days to fade, and the bruises on her ass from the spanking she had _begged_ for would take even longer.

“Kakashi?” Tsunade asked, and he had been caught staring again. Sakura shot him a smug look, knowing exactly what he had been doing, but he decided to play it off as simple inattention.

“I apologize, Hokage-sama. What was the question?” he asked, hoping that being extraordinarily polite would soften the inevitable blow.

The blonde woman wore an irritated expression, and Shizune cocked a curious eyebrow at Kakashi. “I said, do you have anything else to add?”

“Nothing. Sakura did an excellent job,” he said casually. Kakashi noted that Sakura barely contained a beaming smile at his praise. 

Tsunade’s shifty gaze moved back and forth between them before she sighed. “Dismissed.” 

\---

Silence hung thickly in the Hokage’s office for a few moments after Kakashi and Sakura’s departure.

Tsunade’s eyes narrowed, and she addressed Shizune. “Was it just me, or was Hatake eye-fucking my apprentice?”

Shizune swallowed nervously. “There was definitely some sort of tension in the room, Tsunade-sama.” 

At that moment, Shizune’s gaze was drawn out the window to the pair in question departing from the Hokage Tower. Sakura had reached out to wrap her arm around Kakashi’s waist, and he not only accepted the touch, but he leaned into it. The brown-haired woman was unable to stifle her squeak, and Tsunade caught the tail end of the exchange happening on the grounds below - right as Sakura grabbed Kakashi’s ass.

The Godaime’s roar could be heard from the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done!!! I appreciate all of the comments and love y'all have been sending my way. It makes my day!
> 
> I've got a few other fic ideas kicking around my head - a couple of one-shots and a longer KakaSaku fantasy AU. Keep your eyes peeled for the next thing!
> 
> Oh, and I'm on Tumblr now! I'm just finally getting hip with the times. My handle is strangebeautiful. :)


End file.
